1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a communication device and a communication method.
2. Related Art
Various communication modes have come into wide use with the advance of communication technology in recent years. As the communication modes, there are many communication modes in consideration of communication purposes such as a communication mode capable of executing communication in low power consumption, a communication mode capable of executing communication at a high speed, etc.